Heart of the Soul
by KrisMaria97
Summary: Soul and Kid have discovered a bar, and its owner is a suspicious woman. They decide to investigate and get themselves tangled up in her twisted plot to create a 'perfect' world. With a small and strange group of undercover rebels by their side, can they stop her plans? Or will hidden feelings overcome them? YAOI Kid/Soul Rated M. Not your adverage love story- please enjoy C:
1. The 'drug'

_*what the hell am I doing with my life? I'm such an idiot…*_ -`A -"' /embarrassed

_Yes, hello! My name is Kris; this is my Soul Eater fiction. Now, before we get any further at this moment, I would like to clearly state that this is __**yaio**__. If you don't like gays, then just exit out of this, 'cause I'm not putting up with haters. Now, let's continue~_

_I have recently been watching __many__ yaio OVA's (and Soul Eater, OBVIOUSLY), which is what inspired this bullshit you are now reading. I really want to do this, but it's much more embarrassing then you'd think. I mean—I'm just a fangirl, nothing much, kinda stupid._

_Umm, the pairing will be Soul/Kid, there will be some O.C's, no, this isn't just fangirl fluff, this story does have a plot (which is the stupid part), hence the O.C's. Also, many other inspirations I had for this are the anime Panty and Stocking (FUNNY AS HELL, LOVE IT), and the games Saints Row 3, Sleeping Dogs, and Catherine (all very good and cool games, love them)._

_You know what I don't get? How the whole Soul/Kid yaio fandom even started. Sure they're friends, but nothing uh, 'big', happened between them, it doesn't make sense to me. Sure they're cute and together they're even cuter, but is that just it? If anyone knows anything, can you please tell me? I really wanna know!_

_Anyways, the whole weapon/meister concept will be kept, some teams will be changed, however (duh! Yaio!). I could very possibly be O.O.C, so if I am, point out my flaws for me so I'll get better, please!_

_Aw hell, I can't believe I'm going through with this! I'm all excited, but scared my mom's gonna find my fan fiction folder on the computer and read this… Oh well! If I get found out I'll send you all a personal visit from Hell, how's that sound, good? Enjoy my friends _;)

~xoxOxox~

_**Soul's POV:**_

Where the hell _are_ those two idiots? The one time I show up on time they show up LATE. Black*Star's the one who wanted to come to this place anyways; I just wanted to stay home my Friday night and relax after a week of school but _noo_.

And you know what's really weird? I think Kid wanted to come to this place too. He looked interested, and from my eyes this place _is_ symmetrical…who knows what goes through that freak's head, I certainly don't, though I sure would _like_ to. What, is there something wrong with a guy being concerned for his friend who also _happens_ to be a guy? Geez…why am I so paranoid? Black*Star's gonna be here, it's hardly _anything_ with him in the middle.

"Soul!" I hear Kid voice. I look left down the street and see him walking towards me, without Black*Star. Odd.

"Hey Kid, where's Black*Star?" How NOT cool of me to immediately ask about the retard, what the hell is my problem? I don't get it, a year ago I thought nothing of it, Kid was just another one of my friends, now we're seventeen, and there's just something about him that makes him _irresistible_. Am I sick or something? Does he feel the same way about me?

"Oi, Soul! Did you even hear me?" Kid says, bringing my attention back to reality.

"Uh, no, sorry Kid." Am I blushing? My face feels hot.

He sighs. "I said, Black*Star cancelled, he said something about not feeling well. I still wanted to go, which is why I didn't cancel. I hope I'm not bothering you by not wanting to go alone." He avoids my gaze. See? Its little things like THAT that get me confused about him. Is he embarrassed, is he shy, what dammit?!

"It's fine. I just want to see why you two are so worked up about this place anyways, it doesn't look special." Really it doesn't, just a bar. It's a one-story small building, has a kind of pinkish color to it. The sign by the door reads "Koko's Place", which I find just plain weird. I remember Kid saying 'Koko' is the name of the owner, but couldn't someone have come up with a more creative name for a bar?

"You'll see. Koko Black is a genius mixologist, a highly successful entrepreneur, a—"

"She a friend of your Dad's, I'm assuming." I cut him off before he can continue. I don't wanna hear about some bitch named something as stupid as 'Koko' on what could possibly become a _date_ with Kid. Hold on…I'm on a _date_ with _Kid_? Holy crap, I am! It's just the two of us, going to a bar; it has to be a date! I better be cool, I'll never forgive myself if I blow this PERFECT chance!

"So what if she is? She's cool, Soul." he really cares about this.

"Alright." I give in. Hey, he's happy I'm happy. I open the door and the smell of alcohol and perfume hits me in the face. It's dim inside, but I can easily see it's crowded. Everyone is yelling but they all seem happy, they don't pay me and Kid any mind as Kid leads the way to the counter island in the back. He sits in the only empty stool and I pull one up from one of the high tables.

"Can we even be in here, Kid? We're underage." I ask him.

"Don't worry, Koko's nice. She won't tell anybody." is his response. The door in the back opens and a lady somewhere in her twenties walks out. She has icy blue eyes and really long dark pink hair with strands of black in it, her side bangs are tied in the back with a single lock of hair bouncing in her face as she walks. She's wearing a short black vest with lace in the front as an attempt to close it, but her pink tube-like bra is easily showing. She also has on dark mini shorts with black high heeled boots; she's wearing tons of necklaces and even more bracelets on her left arm, and on her right shoulder is a black outline of an elaborately drawn heart. She looks at me and I can't help looking away. I like Kid, but some girls still do set me off.

"Koko-chan!" Kid calls the lady over. Hold on, this _slut_ is Koko?

"Hello Kiddo~" she obviously thinks too damn highly of herself, I can tell by how her voice sounds. "Is this your boyfriend? He's _cute_!" She says pointing to me. My face feels like it's on fire, I can't believe she just said that!

"I-I'm Soul." Now I'm nervous. I hold my hand for her to shake, which she does. She smiles at me.

"Koko Black, at your service," She bows with the last three words. She put on _way_ too much perfume. "How've you been Kiddo? I want to hear _everything_ about this _friend _of yours." Her attention goes back to Kid; I glance back at him and see a little bit of pink on his cheeks. At least I'm not the only one feeling uncomfortable.

"I've been well, Koko-chan. And would you please stop that nonsense? Soul and I are friends." She just laughs at him.

"I-is she always like this?" I ask Kid quietly.

"Unfortunately. But she is a good person."

"Oh Kiddo, how has Death-kun been doing? I haven't from him in a while." Death-kun? Is she talking about Death Scythe?

"Father has been fine." Oh, it's Kid's Dad. At least Maka's Dad hasn't been seeing _this_ one while Maka's out of town. As soon as school got out today Maka left on a train to meet up with her Mom in the next town over, and I haven't seen Death Scythe at all since she left.

"Hey, hey, do you two wanna try my new drink?" Koko asks us with a devious smile on her face.

"We're seventeen. We don't drink." I tell her.

She leans over the counter close to Kid. "Kiddo~" she's practically cooing him. He leans away, but she just gets closer. She pushes herself up on the counter making me lean away even, and Kid leans on me. What the hell's with this bitch? This is ridiculous!

"C'mon Kiddo~ any closer and you'll be in your _friend's_ pants." My face burns up, and I can only imagine how Kid feels with all this. Koko definitely is NOT cool or a nice person, she's a pervy bitch!

"Fine, I'll order the damn drink!" finally he yells. Koko falls back behind the counter and goes back into the room she came out of, waving back at us.

Kid pushes himself back up. "S-sorry about that Soul. She can be a little…"

"Rude or perverted, 'cause she's both. How long have you even known her anyways?" she's really pissing me off.

"I told you, she's a friend of my father. I've known her for a few years, but I didn't intend to keep in touch. As you can tell, she's, _weird_. But she normally acts like that around men. I don't know why, it's just her." His face is a bit pink.

"Wait, so…if you know each other then why did she just force a drink on you?"

"The last time we met in person I accidently drank some of her beer, so now she thinks I drink alcohol." He blushes and looks away.

"That's…kind of stupid, Kid."

"I know."

"Well, you're not gonna drink it, are you?"

"I don't want to be rude. And she loves it when people try the drinks she personally comes up with." So he's really gonna drink. Kid's serious, but he really is polite, too polite, honestly. Koko comes back out holding a platter with six tall bottles on top above her head.

"Enjoy!" she smiles as she sets the platter on the counter. The liquid in the bottles is red at the bottom and pink at the top, I can easily smell the alcohol from my seat. Is it vodka or something? That's what it looks like.

Some of the other people from behind us come up to try the drink. "Oi!" Koko stops them, her tone of voice lowers an octave and her light gaze turns into a death glare. "These ain't your drinks, roaches. Leave." They all back away without another word. Koko's expression then goes back to normal as she hands Kid one of the bottles. He smiles at her, she smiles back, and he drinks it. He takes a sip first, but then throws his head back and gulps the entire bottle. He slams the empty bottle on the table and looks at me, he doesn't even blink. It's kind of creepy.

"U-uh, Kid? You alright?" He's freaking me out, he shouldn't have drunk that, I knew something bad would happen!

"This drink…" he says, the expression on his face doesn't change. Koko leans forward a little, she looks like she's gonna burst, freaking psycho. "This drink is…fantastic!" he grins and his face gets red. I've seen him happy, but not _this_ kind of happy. This is weird.

"That's awesome, Kiddo!" Koko's happy too, not weird/drunk happy just plain happy. Kid takes another bottle and leaves the counter, I try to stop him but Koko holds me back.

"It's better to let him do whatever, Soul-kun. Kiddo's a real lightweight, who knows what he might do while he's drunk." She says.

"How would you know anything about that?"

"What can I say? I'm attentive to people, that's all. Also, if you need any help, I'll help you. Just tell me." she smiles again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Kiddo." I just stare at her then. How did she find out? This is getting awkward, there's something weird about this lady, that's for sure. "You want to be closer to him, but you don't know if he feels the same way about you." My gaze goes down to the counter. "Don't be shy about it! I actually think Kiddo likes you back, Soul-kun." Is that true? Maybe, but I can't trust this girl. She's a little _too_ suspicious. My face is getting hot again.

"H-how do you know that?" I'm so embarrassed, what's _with_ her? How did she figure it out?

"As I said, I'm just an observant individual. Don't you want help?" She's damn condescending. I've had enough, screw the shame.

"Alright then bitch," I glare at her, finally snapping. She focuses on me but doesn't drop that grin, really pissing me off. "If I _were_ to take you up on your offer, exactly _what_ is this help?"

"Do you _really_ wanna know, Soul-kun?" she leans closer to me, but I don't back up like last time, just glare at her. She laughs, "It's _this_," she holds up one of the bottles of the pink drink she made for Kid. "And if you _really _like Kiddo the way I think you do, you'll just _love_ what'll happen to him later tonight."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? Did you put somethin' in that shit?" I'm completely losing my temper, what the hell did she do to Kid?

"You could say…it's a drug of sorts. Basically, he won't be able to control himself. Just take advantage of the moment, why not? I guarantee you'll _both_ enjoy it." She's still smiling, but now it seems…evil.

"Just what are you, _really_, Koko Black?" She licks her lips and her eyes seem to be brighter, like they're glowing.

"Hey, Soul?" someone grabs my shoulder, stopping Koko from saying anything. I look behind me and see its Kid. His face is flushed and he has dark circles under his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kid?" I disregard her and focus on Kid.

"I'm tired~" he flops in my lap, making me blush. "Let's go home." He says. His eyes close and he start snoring, lightly, on me. He looks so cute when sleeping, even if it's a drug and alcohol induced sleep. I get up from the bar stool and lift Kid on my back, he really is a lightweight.

"Come again boys!" Koko waves as I leave. I glare at her as a goodbye. Finally outside I sigh in relief. Thank the lord I'm out of that hellhole! I don't know what Koko's problem is, but if we stayed any longer…well, it wouldn't be good, that much I'm positive. I start walking back to my apartment, I don't know what drug Koko was talking about, but I don't think just dropping Kid off at Gallow's Manor with Liz and Patty is a good idea if something's wrong with him. Also, if the girls find out he was drinking he'll never hear the end of it.

Finally at the apartment, I lower Kid onto the couch, who's still sleeping, and set up an extra bed for him in my room. It's weird getting home late and NOT having Maka or Blair jump on me about what I was doing out so late, or straight up jump on me. Good thing the two of them are out of town.

The whole 'incident' with Koko is really starting to bother me. She never said what she was, she implied she put a drug in the drink she made for Kid, which I'm now starting to believe since bartenders make drinks right at the bar and not in the back like she did. If I could sense souls like Maka and Kid I probably would've found out what Koko is by now. I sigh, sometimes it sucks being a weapon. Well, the bed is made. I hope he doesn't mind sleeping on the floor. I'll put him in and get ready for bed myself.

_**Kid's POV:**_

My head hurts…what happened? It was another Koko thing, I guess. Her drinks have never been THAT strong in the past. It just gets worse and worse, and now she's in Death City, that's just _brilliant_. Next time I see her I have to tell her I'm done. That first time was only an accident, anyways. Of course, alcohol doesn't really affect me as it does others. Father said it's simply because I'm a Shinigami, and even though that fact stopped him from scolding me about it when I told him what I did, I didn't plan on drinking all the time—that's ridiculous! But now I truly have a headache. Did she purposely make the drink strong? No, she wouldn't do that…would she?

I finally open my eyes. I'm definitely not in Koko's bar, or my house. It looks like Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Soul?" I ask. My voice cracks as I try to speak, why is my throat so dry?

"You finally up?" Soul leans over the couch, where I'm lying, and gives me his usual smirk that passes off as a smile; he's not wearing his headband and jacket now, he's in his pajamas, I guess. For some reason I can't look at him, not without my entire body burning up. What the hell? "I made a bed for you in my room. You don't mind sleeping on the floor, do you?"

"N-no, it's fine." really, it's not, but I don't feel like putting up a fight. I push myself up, my arms feel weak. What's wrong with me?

"Oi, you sober enough to stand, or you need help?" he asks. What's that again? Oh, right…

"Y-yeah, don't worry about me." I try getting up, but my legs are weak too.

"Well of course I'm gonna worry. You drank two bottles of that crap; I'm surprised you're even awake and talking in full sentences. Don't you need water or something?" Did I really drink two bottles?

"Soul, I'm fine. Alcohol doesn't affect me like it does to others." I try getting up again, but I trip. Soul catches me, thankfully. His touch is…I can't even describe it! What's wrong with me? Nothing like this has EVER happened before! Is it getting hot in here? My body feels like it's on fire…what the hell's going on?

"Kid? What's wrong?" Soul asks me. I force myself to look into his eyes, I start panting like a dog, I feel so hot.

"I…I don't…" I try getting up again, and fail again. This time I fall on Soul and he falls over.

"Kid! What the—" he tries to get up. How he tries to get up is what makes my face turn red, I try holding my voice back, but that doesn't work. "Umm, Kid?" he stares at me like I have, two heads or something! Shit!

"I-it's nothing!" What the hell's wrong with me?! Soul pushes me up and gets out from under me, then walks me to his room and sits on his bed. He stares at me for a while, and then sighs. He must think I'm a piece of trash, and hell knows I am! Something is horribly wrong with me, and I've been degraded in front one of my friends! I've lost my pride…why won't Soul just leave me alone?

"Kid, I've got something to tell you." Is he going to rub it in? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter…I deserve it. I force myself to look him in the eyes, and I prepare for the worst. "I think Koko drugged you." …_what_? I just blink at him. Did he just say 'drugged' and 'Koko' in the same sentence?

"Wh…what?"

"After you drank the first bottle of that stuff you took another and ran off. I was gonna follow you but _she_ stopped me. She started talkin' and she mentioned putting some drug in the drink, so I think, actually I'm pretty sure she drugged you." She _drugged_ me? Is that why I feel like this? I can't believe she would do that! I would've never thought she'd do something as terrible as _drug_ someone! Suddenly nausea hits me for a second, I hold my head in my hand and try to catch my breath.

"What kind of drug _is _this?" I wonder. It's getting hotter…shit, what do I do? I feel Soul staring at me; I look at him and see his eyes are down _there_.

"Damn, Kid." His cheeks are pink.

"Don't stare at it!" I yell at him feeling a mad blush rush across my face. "Just, go outside in the living room and wait, would you?!" I don't know how _any_ drug could make someone feel like this, maybe it's not even a drug at all, but I don't care. I need to get myself off. I look back up and see Soul still sitting in front of me. Why won't he leave?

"Just look at yourself, Kid," he puts his hand on my shoulder, my entire body heats up at his touch. I grab his hand but that just makes it worse, sending a chill down my spine. "There's no way you can do it alone the way you are," he leans closer to me. Wait, he's not…dear lord, he is! What's his problem? Why is he doing this? And, why am _I _getting so worked up over it?! Sure, I like Soul, but does he_ have_ to do this? And did this even _have_ to freaking _happen_? I'm a death god, a shinigami! I shouldn't be affected by this kind of thing at all! I—WAIT. What is he touching?

"S-Soul!" Is he _honestly_ doing this?!

"I'm just helping you get off, that's all."

"N-no!" I try pushing him away, but I'm too weak. I hate to admit it, but it honestly feels…good. Argh, what the hell am I saying? We're both GUYS, its wrong!

"Relax, Kid." I open my eyes and stare at him. I must look helplessly pitiful…I'm so ashamed. I guess it doesn't even matter at this point, he's already started; I don't think I should make him stop now. I'm so confused…

"Just…just do whatever!" I give in. I don't know what to do, this has never happened before, and I can't do anything about it! And the worst part about it is…I _like_ it. But, wait…is that, _really_ bad? Just because it feels so good…and it's not like Soul's a bad guy for doing this, he just said he's helping me get off, though he's really doing some unnecessary things.

"W-wait, Soul!" it's starting to hurt, and holding my voice back is getting hard. There are tears in my eyes, even. Soul doesn't say anything, I look at him, he looks up into my eyes, leans closer, and…he kisses me. I guess it's the right thing to do in the situation, but I didn't want to do it in the first place! Maybe I should just forget it, it's uncalled for, but it's not like I _hate_ it. I kiss him back, and he continues. I…I don't what_ to _think anymore! (A.N: yaoi/smut scenes were not meant to be read, or to be written by me. I'd still read this alone in a dark corner though)

_**Soul's POV:**_

I can't believe I frikin' did that last night! What the hell's wrong with me that I couldn't even control myself while Kid was under the influence of some whacked-up drug! I am such an idiot! Well, to be completely honest, I wasn't actually acting like myself last night either. As soon as I saw Kid all, 'hot and heavy' I guess you'd call it, I couldn't control myself. I was able to tell him about the drug, but now that I think about it, I don't think it was a drug at all! It couldn't have been…ughh, my head hurts. Screw it, I need coffee.

I pour myself a cup and another for…aw, dammit why'd I do that? She's not here. Just force of habit, I guess. When Kid gets up I'll give it to him. The phone's blinking…someone called? It's early, who would call?

"YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE." The answering machine says.

"Hey Soul," it's Maka! I turn up the volume on the machine. "Sorry I left in such a hurry yesterday, I was just so excited! I've decided to stay with Mama for a while longer; I'll be back late Sunday night, okay? So don't forget to keep the key under the mat so I can get in. I'll see you soon!"

"END OF MESSAGES." Really? Is that all she had to say? I can't believe she'd rather spend time with her mom, whom she hasn't even seen since she was a kid. She barely knows her! Honestly, it's so stupid, I can't believe her sometimes. Well, at least she won't be back until tomorrow night, hopefully we can figure out what the hell happened before then.

"_Soul_…" Kid's standing in the doorway to my room, with his boxers on. He looks terrible, I thought he woke up as perfect as he normally deems himself to be. He's glaring at me.

"Umm, h-hey Kid. I made you coffee." I try sounding as nice as possible. He takes a step towards me, but then falls flat on his face. Is that drug still in effect? He's not moving. I get up and flip him on his back, his nose is bleeding. "Kid?" he twitches. At least he's okay. I pick him and lay him on the couch, then wet a towel put it on his forehead. Just looking at his face is making me blush, I can't believe myself.

I've somewhat gotten dressed. Kid is still lying on the couch, making me sit on the floor in front of the coffee table to watch TV.

"Soul?" the sound of his voice makes me jump. "Last night never happened, okay?"

"Agreed." I sigh. "That couldn't have been a drug to make you act like that, right?"

"I was thinking the same thing." He takes a sip of the coffee I put out for him earlier. "This is terrible."

"It's been out for you since this morning."

He sighs, "Fair enough. You don't mind if I use your shower, do you?"

"Go ahead." I get up from the floor. "We _are_ going back to that bar, right?"

"Of course. We need an explanation, don't we? Also I have more than a few _choice_ words to say to Koko." Now we're talking.

~xoxOxox~

_Okay this was LONG. I don't plan on making the future chapters as long as this, so allow me to say 'I'm sorry' in advance if I do, and I might. So uh, if you have any suggestions, questions or advice PLEASE tell me, I read every review I get. Umm, well since I just started high school (WOO!) I won't be able to update too much, but I'll try to whenever I can. See you next chapter, I guess. Bye!_

~Kris Maria -^w^-


	2. The next day

_Hello again! This story, oh this story…but, no. You know what? I don't give a shit. I want to do this; I am gonna freakin' do this. The summary may be shit, and I may be O.O.C, but that's all YOUR fault. You guys are all quiet, so that leads me to believe I'm just fine. (trolololo)_

_Umm anyways! Mini rant is now over, shall we get to business? I don't own Soul Eater, just the O.C's. I'm afraid the site is gonna delete this story cause it's rated M _._."' _enjoy while you can!_

_Wow, I just looked through the fan archive, this isn't even listed. (Well gee, I wonder why?) Since the story doesn't say anything TOO bad, I might lower the rating when I post this chapter. I don't plan on being graphic, that's just, ugh, __no__. Really I think the only 'bad' things are the language, the yaoi/yuri pairings (yuri in later chapters, I don't really like it so I'm keeping it to a minimum but it does fit in with the story), and this story being just plain sexist to boys in general. I will not tell you how that is, because the start of it is in this chapter. So just let me say this: sorry boys! _;D

~xoxOxox~

_**Kid's POV:**_

Why can't I just _forget_ the _immorality_ that happened last night? No matter what, it's all I can think about! And never mind the sin, it was completely asymmetrical! Soul is FAR from perfection, I can't believe I let him do those, _things_, to me. When I woke up this morning and saw him, I thought I was going to explode. All the memories from last night just flooded back like they were happening all at once, once again. I think the worst part about it is, I'm still hurting from last night! I didn't say anything to Soul earlier, I don't know why, but I didn't. I thought hot water in the shower would help, but it's not. Geez…

"Shall we leave?" I finally got myself together, meaning I can look at Soul almost normally again.

"Don't you want clean clothes?" he asks me. Scratch what I said earlier.

"…_clean_,_ Soul_?" I can feel my blood boiling. He backs up; I try to calm down again. "Just…just shut up and let's go." he grabs my shoulder and turns me around to look at him.

"You're wearing dirty, wrinkled clothes, you look like crap. I'll give you something to wear, Kid." For some reason I feel calm, I'm not panicking as I normally would. Am I…symmetrical? I don't get it.

"O-okay." why do I feel like this? Soul is actually calming me down, but how? He's not doing anything! Looking into his eyes is helping, but earlier didn't I want him gone? Now those thoughts of hate are practically gone. Why is he so reassuring?

"I'll be right back, okay?" he goes back into his room. _Ugh_…the room where _it_ happened. He comes back out with a large plain black hoodie and grey jeans and gives them to me. "It ain't much, but we're going to a bar, right?" he smiles, and I laugh a bit. Soul is so levelheaded about all this; he's rubbing off on me. I guess it's a good thing, normally I believe I would be freaking out right about now (A.N: though nothing is said about Kid being a hot head in the soul eater wiki, he truly comes off as one to me. Dunno why). I go back into the bathroom and change, they're not exactly my taste, but I'll live with them. No one will recognize me wearing this, and the hood helps conceal my identity.

I go back out "Ready." I tell Soul pulling the hood up. He pulls up his hood as well and we go. I don't know why, but Soul is making me feel _better_.

Then we get to Koko's Place.

_**Soul's POV:**_

I thought everything was going fantastic. Kid wasn't freaking out, he was completely calm and cooperative; everything seemed fine!

Then we got to Koko's Place.

Kid fell to his knees, hung his head, and would not move. I keep calling him, but he's not doing anything!

"Kid?" I ask again. He covers his face with his arms and lies on the ground.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" he screams. I should've figured this would happen soon enough.

"Are serious right now?" I slap my face. (A.N: SHAME *facepalm*)

"YES!" he's almost crying. Aw man…he's not making this easy. Maybe I should cheer him up like Liz does…however that is.

"Kid, you _can_ do it. We're just gonna talk to a bitch, that's all. Plus I'm a weapon, and you're a Death God, if anything bad happens we can take care of it." He's gonna start crying for real, I just know it. He looks me in the eyes.

"Really?" he asks. Is it weird of me to say that he looks cute depressed?

"Truly." I hold out my hand for him and smile. Instead of going back to whining and crying he takes my hand, holds back tears and stands back up. Has he _ever_ done that before? I don't think so.

"You're right." he takes a shaky breath. "I can do this. _We_ can do this." Now he looks determined. "Let's go, Soul." He walks over to the front door with his newfound determination, I grin back at him. What's with all this confidence he's getting? It's weird, but it's good that he's not freaking out like he usually would, he's trying.

Opening the door to the bar I expect the heavy stench of alcohol and perfume, but the way it smells today is different. There's still a perfume smell, but it's much lighter than the one from last night, it's kinda nice actually. And the alcohol stink isn't here either, it just smells a bit musty. There aren't as many people here today also, and they're not all screaming at each other like last night. It's so quiet and calm today. We go back to the counter island, which is empty except for two guys on the other end of where we're going over to sit.

"Why is it so different from last night?" Kid asks me.

"Just be thankful." I tell him. The doors to the back open and a person entirely different from Koko walk out. She has very pale, almost white skin, extremely curly black hair with curled silver horns sticking out from the sides of her skull, and big dark blue eyes. She's wearing a navy and black corset/dress looking thing with masses of black lace acting as a skirt (A.N: just google 'gothic corset dress', what comes up is what I'm trying to describe through a guy's point of view) and for shoes she's wearing knee-high black heeled boots (A.N: same thing with the dress, look it up if you're confused). A ton of silver necklaces are clinging to her neck and she has a shy look on her face, but she walks over to me and Kid with a smile.

"Good afternoon boys," she says with a high voice. "My name is Haley Sheep. What'll it be?" Okay, she is hands-down not fit to manage a bar, especially not one as crowded as this one was last night.

"Umm, where's Koko?" I ask her. The slight smile she had now completely disappears.

"I'm sorry, she's not here today." The smile comes back. "If you need anything, I could probably do it for you two. What is it?" Kid looks at me, I nod to him.

"We have a question about the drink she served us, well, me, last night."

"What did it look like?" she asks, now looking concerned.

"Well, it was a tall bottle with pink and red liquid in it, I believe." She gives Kid a blank stare before talking again.

"You mean Koko's new creation 'Passion'? She made it just yesterday, and yesterday night was the only time it was served." _Passion_? Is she serious?

"Erm, yes, '_Passion'_," Kid can't believe it either. He hesitates before talking again. "Was there…some sort of drug mixed in it?" She looks at him like he has two heads. "If you don't know it's fine, we'll just come back when Koko's here again. But we really need to know."

"A drug?" she asks, still giving him a weird look. "I'll have you know, we're clean; the only thing you'll find is booze and Miss Koko's perfume. Why do you think a drug was in your drink?" My face heats up when she asks that, I look over to Kid and see he's red and about to fall over.

"Oh…I see." She says, bringing my attention back to her. "You two are Death the Kid and Soul Eater, aren't you?" her face is suddenly serious. I glare her dead in the eyes. How the hell does she know our names? She leans forward a little, "Follow me, please." She goes to the back door she came out of. I get down from the high stool and follow, holding the door open for Kid, he looks serious as well.

_**Kid's POV:**_

I don't know what the hell just happened, but one thing is for certain, Koko Black and this girl, Haley Sheep, are not who they seem to be. I need to be on guard, Soul too, but I'm sure he already knows something weird is going on. We follow Haley to the back like she asked us, but the back isn't what I expected it to be. Since this is a bar, I thought there would've been a small kitchen back here, and since its Koko's bar, more alcohol than what's needed. But it's like a study back here. The wooden panel floors and walls have a pinkish tint, just like outside. Lining the far wall are tall bookcases, all of them filled. By the doorway is a long desk, filled with vials and flasks of strange liquids and more books, and strewn across the room are even more books. Some of them are old and falling apart, some are newer, and they're all _big_. Also scattered around the room are candles, all of them lit, giving off a dim light, but with the quantity of them all it's pretty bright. Okay, what's up with all this?

"Please forgive me, I didn't know she would be at it again," Haley says, still with the shy eyes. "'Match-making', she calls it, but it's just as twisted as everything else she does. I'm sorry about all of this, but I need help."

"Help with what, exactly? We don't even know what you are, or if we should trust you, so why would we help you?" She's getting me angry.

"I guess I _should_ tell you, shouldn't I? You, being the son of Death and him being a weapon most likely aren't gonna like it." She blushes. "Well…I'm a witch." My natural reflexes kicked in then, I go after her. Who just comes out and says they're a witch? In a matter of seconds Soul and I have her pinned to the wall. Haley stares at Soul's arm, which changed into a blade.

"Oh my," she says, blushing. I look over at Soul but his expression doesn't change. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What do you think?" he almost growls at her. Is this really Soul?

"I can't die by a blade." She touches it and he freezes. They stay frozen like that for a while, then she lets go and Soul stumbles backwards. I go over to him and try to help him up. He's pale and his skin is cold, like he just had his energy sucked out of his body. He stares up at Haley with wide eyes, he's stunned.

"The…the fuck did you just do?"

"Is that really how you feel? Such strong feelings…" her voice shakes a little as she gives him the same expression. She takes a breath and walks over to us "I've decided," she gets down on her knees and kneels before us. "Please, please help me, Soul Eater, Death the Kid, please…" she's crying.

~xoxOxox~

_Uhh, I really don't know what the hell I did here. It is a cliffhanger…but…oh, fuck everything. I just won't be lazy about chapter three, how's that? For those of you who may be wondering, I was reading the manga Koisuru Boukun while I didn't update, as well as other yaoi's (KSB is my favorite _o_o_)._

_Well, what I said up at the top about the 'sexist to boys' crap didn't actually start in this chapter. Now that I think about it, it may not start until…chapter four, maybe. I've given this story serious thought and in the upcoming chapters I hope to make it so that everyone who reads it will like it. It's overachieving, I know, but I'm hopeful._

_Concerning updates, I may not update a lot. I just started high school, so I need to get used to that, I also have other fictions I need to work on, and I need to figure out what I'm gonna do about my comics…plus my birthday is coming up and for Halloween me and my friend are planning to go to a fright fest… So basically, I have a lot of shit on my plate that keeps me from updating. Sorry guys. _:[_ I'll do better in the future _^ ^

~Kris Maria -^w^-


	3. Rising actions

_Hey everyone! Here's chapter three! Or some crap _:P_ As said in the last chapter, I've been giving this story serious thought (shame to me for having a dirty mind! *gets shot*), I started drawing some of my O.C's that are in this (though I have yet to draw a Soul/Kid pic _-_-'")_, I think I'm getting better, I'm trying. _:]

_I've noticed this weird fandom floating around the SE fiction archives pertaining to Soul/Kid fictions that I thought would be good to point out, I think it's weird. Like, Kid and Soul do 'it' and Kid, well, has a kid _._._ I'm sorry but, WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT FUCKIN' START? Really, it's not a huge fandom, but still, a good amount of people have done it. I'm not trying to hate on them, it's their story, they can do whatever the hell they want with it, but still…WHAT THE FUCK?_

_Okay so…I think I'm done mind-fucking myself (for a little while), I don't own Soul Eater, just the O.C's, please enjoy and tell me what you think of the story in the reviews _:]

~xoxOxox~

_**Soul's POV:**_

"Thank you two for finally hearing me out, and again Soul, I'm sorry for what I did." Haley Sheep is the weirdest bitch in existence, I swear. First she was crying, and now she's all happy and trying to be nice—what the hell?! I, Kid, and _she_ are sitting in the backroom, Haley apparently closed up early because she's not going back out front, and she pulled out a small table for the three of us to sit at. She gave me some drink that looks almost like green tea, but I refuse to drink it. I don't want more weird shit to happen to me, and what she did earlier was…_ugh_, I don't even know. It felt like my energy was being sucked out of my body, like a freaking vacuum cleaner was on my chest and it just kept sucking (A.N: it's a weird synonym, yes, but could you have done better?...don't answer that).

"Soul?" Kid puts his hand on my shoulder. I glance over to him; if I rest my head on his shoulder, would he be mad? "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Tired." My voice is cracking a bit.

"Soul? Won't you please drink the tea?" This crap is tea? "You'll feel better." She smiles at me. Haley has this weird innocent look to her, that kind that you just can't say 'no' to no matter what, so I drink the tea. It's cold, but it definitely wakes me back up, I feel kinda hyper actually, damn.

"So, basically, Koko is this insane witch that hates the male species and plans to _enslave_ them?" Kid asks Haley.

"Yes, basically. When we first started out, I didn't think anything of it; we honestly were like a gang," she's smiling and laughing. This bitch has to be one of the following: high, drunk, or stupid. I'm thinking all three. "It was a bit recently that I found out Koko's true motives, and I can't believe she never told me, what, with me being her right-hand maiden, her best friend for as long as we can remember… We had a fight," now she's getting serious again. "She thinks it never happened, that us fighting is unheard of, and normally I would agree, but she's been lying for too long. I refuse to let her get away with her insanity anymore. It's time she pays. And all too soon as she…" her voice trails off to a whisper and I can't hear her anymore. Her shy eyes return and she won't look at me or Kid anymore.

"She, what? I can't hear you." that tea or whatever gave me this weird buzz, like I'm _really_ hyper.

"She's…"she trails off again.

"Haley, please speak up, we can't hear you." Kid says.

"She's, planning to take over Death City!" Haley finally shouts. She's not serious, she can't be serious…right? After everything that's happened, not even a crazy person would try to take on Lord Death (A.N: not sure what I'm trying to foreshadow here, or if I'm even using foreshadowing correctly…I'm confusing myself ._.). I glance over at Kid, and he's dumbstruck. He starts laughing.

"You-you're kidding, that's not true." He holds his head in his hand with a nervous smile on his face.

"Kid I'm sorry, but I'm very serious. She wants to take over Death City. You and Soul and the students of your father's school, the DWMA, are her main targets." He just stares at her. I can't believe this, but she looks dead serious—I think. Kid looks like he's about to explode.

_**Kid's POV:**_

That's not true. Koko's insane and sexist—I can believe that—but not she's trying to take over Death City. Why Death City? Why the DWMA? Why _me_?

"I swear I'm telling you the absolute truth, you have to believe me." Haley pleads. For a while I can't say anything. I don't think I should talk. She's just spouting nonsense, I won't believe it.

"Why? Does she even have a reason?" I finally am able to say.

"Does she need one? She wants to take over Death City; she wants to take on your father!" Haley's raising her voice, not a lot but she is.

"So you don't know." I'm getting angry again.

"What do you mean, I don't know?"

"From what you've said, either Koko's insane desires are in vain or you're lying. Everything you've said has sounded like garbage and I'm not going to stand it. I'm sorry Haley, but we're not going to help you." I've made up my mind. This girl doesn't know what she's even talking about, so why bother with her? I get up from the table and head to the door.

"Kid!" she calls me.

"Soul, we're leaving." I ignore her.

"Wait!" she's not giving up.

"Soul." I glare over at him. Why won't he get up? Geez, why am I so angry all of a sudden?

"Kid, are you okay?" he says. What kind of question is that, I'm fine…right? I feel a gust of wind blow behind me and I'm knocked backwards onto the floor. I look up and see Haley with this dark aura surrounding her.

"Kid…" she looks down at me. "What do I have to do to earn your trust? You're right, I don't know why Koko wants Death City, I don't know why she does half the things she does, but I do know this," she leans forward, her face inches from mine. "She needs to be stopped. And I need the help of experienced fighters, you and Soul, to help me stop her. She's gone too far, and if she gets Death City…bad things _will_ happen, that I can promise you." I realize I'm leaning on Soul a bit, but I can't get up, she's _right_ in front of me.

"But why us?" I feel Soul's hand on mine as he leans forward.

"She likes you two a lot, so I thought I should take her favorite things away before she overuses them." Overuses? What does she mean by that?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soul takes the words out of my mouth. Haley's cheeks turn pink and her eyes widen.

"I'd prefer to not say, it's sick." She shudders. "Would you two please help me?" she pleads one more time. I look up at Soul, who nods to me. I really don't know why, but I'm blushing again. It's probably the position we're in, but it's still weird.

"Fine." I sigh. She doesn't have a proper reason and I don't want to believe her, but I'm agreeing anyways.

Her smile returns and she sighs, "Thank you." She stands back up and offers me her hand, but I just push myself up. "Although, I do have conditions." She says.

"Conditions?" I sit by Soul and Haley takes her seat on the other side of the table again.

"Nobody can know. Koko might hear of my plans if you do tell anyone. So just leave finding help to me, okay?"

"Fine. What else?" Why does Soul look so weird? I'm not trying to stare at him, but he's making it hard not to.

"I think that's the most important. But, some of us are witches, and our magic is advanced. Please don't be alarmed by it, or tell anyone. We'll try keeping our Soul Protects on, I know Koko will, and I've had mine on, but I can't exactly speak for the others." That's _their_ problem, not ours. I nod anyways.

"Is that it then?" I ask.

"Yes." She nods with a smile. "You two have been here a while, why don't we go back outside so you can get something to eat? It's my treat." Geez, food? Now that she's mentioned it, I'm starving.

We go back out to the front. It's still calm and quiet, just like earlier. There's someone behind the counter, a guy. He's tall, has kind of long orange hair covered with a big gray beanie. He's wearing a dull orange shirt with a white and green striped jacket left unzipped over top, gray torn up jeans and black sneakers. His eyes are weird, like a cat, they're bright green, and hanging out of his mouth is a sharp fang. He's talking with another guy; he's tall too, even though he's sitting down. He has spiked, black messy hair, and his eyes are weird too. Not like a cat like the other guy, just sharp, they're blue. He's wearing a white wifebeater (A.N: why is it called that again?) with gray sweat pants and blue running sneakers, around his neck are huge black headphones. His teeth are like Soul's, except they're hanging out of his mouth like he has a bad overbite.

"Boys," Haley calls them.

"Hey Hale," Cat eyes greets her. Sharp eyes pulls his headphones over his ears.

"Soul, Kid, I'd like you to meet Nico Chaser," Cat eyes smiles at us, "and Z Blue." Sharp eyes glances over in our direction with a blank expression on his face.

"So you guys are the two the old bitch Koko has been talkin' about, cool to finally meet 'ya!" Nico shakes our hands with a wide smile on his face, he's a little bit taller than Soul. Nico's breath stinks like cigarettes. Z glares at me, with his eyes it feels like he's staring right though me.

"Nico and Z are my 'personal servants' as Koko calls them. They've been with me for almost two years. I treat them more as my friends rather than helpers though."

"Thanks for agreein' to help us, you two are awesome." Nico won't stop smiling.

"Don't mind him," Z finally speaks. "He just lit one up out front, so he's gonna be loopy for a while." I don't think he means it, but he's still glaring at me. He shakes his head, "You two are loud." He stops glaring at me.

"I'm going to make something to eat, Nico would you help me?" Haley says as she heads back to the backdoor.

"Yes ma'am!" he salutes and runs after her.

"Is he retarded?" Soul asks Z.

"Wouldn't be surprised." He shrugs.

"Wait, why are they going to the back? There's no kitchen back there." I say.

"Magic, reaper dude." He's acting more than a bit indifferent; his attitude is getting me mad again. How does he know what I am? Probably someone told him what Soul and I were, but it's still weird. He glances down at me, I leave an empty seat between us as Soul and I go to sit at the counter. "Geez, you're loud." He scoffs.

"What do you mean by that?" Soul asks him.

"Your souls are loud. I could hear you two loud and clear when you were in the backroom. If you two are gonna help us take the Iron Bitch down you gotta learn to control yourselves better."

"Control ourselves?" he's getting me _really_ angry. (A.N: I have the strongest feeling that Kid being a hot-head is wrong on every level. Still keeping it though.)

"Yeah. You two _are_ partners, right? You need better training." Is _he_ stupid?

"No we're not." Soul says. Z gives him a curious look. "My partner is out of town for the weekend, and Kid's are guns, I'm a scythe." Geez Soul, why don't you tell him _everything_?

"That sucks." Z laughs. "What are you two gonna do then? You can't tell anyone what's going on, that'll just raise hell and make everything worse." That's a good point. If we have to fight, I can't use Soul. I'm not experienced with a scythe, plus there's only one Soul. Oh crap, that'd be terrible! I can't use just _one_ weapon, I'd die! We-well…I guess if it comes down to it, I'll…_try_ to use one weapon. Ohh, I'm getting sick just thinking about it! Who the hell am I kidding, if I don't have two identical weapons, I can't fight. I won't be of _any_ help, I'll just be dead weight, extra baggage, I'll be holding everyone back! I'm terrible!

_**Soul's POV:**_

Okay then…Kid was just looking like he was gonna barf and then he slammed his head on the counter…should I be concerned? I like him, but I don't think I'll ever understand him and his…whatever the hell he's doing.

"Uhh, it's okay Kid." I rub his back. He rolls on me.

"_No it's not~_" he whines. This is so freakin' awkward. I rub his shoulder. If that Z guy wasn't sitting here I'd try making a move on Kid. Can't the guy leave? After what happened last night, I want to try it again and see what Kid will do. Last night he couldn't help it, so I don't know if he actually wanted to do it, but today I have a chance. And I'd have an even better one if Z would LEAVE.

Kid just shifted himself into my freakin' lap. Geez, this guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into. He's still moping, of course. That's it, I'm gonna try my luck tonight. If he dares deny it, I'll just tell him it was his fault in the first place.

Suddenly Kid sits back upright. "Did you hear something?" he asks me. The hell is he talking about, I didn't hear anything.

"Yeah," Z gets up. "Something crashed in the kitchen. I'm gonna check it out." He leaves. Well, finally!

"You didn't hear anything?" Kid asks me again.

"No. If you heard it too, maybe he just has good hearing."

"If his hearing is so good then why is he wearing those huge headphones?" Kid is so weird. Just seconds ago he was sulking for whatever reason, and now he's fine.

"Dunno." I lean towards him a little. He doesn't lean away, which I take as an invitation. "There really aren't that many people here," what the hell kind of pick-up line was that? Not cool at all.

"Yeah, it's quiet." This is more like small talk than flirting… (A.N: I CAN'T FLIRT IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT *shoots self*)

Did you like it last night? "Last night was a mistake." His face turns red just from that! Thank god I didn't say what I thought about saying.

"Y-yeah…"

But tonight, it won't be one. "What if it happened again?" I'm leaning towards him, my head resting on my left hand with my right one ready for a move.

"W-what? What are you talking about, Soul?" His face is bright red. I smile at him and his eyes wander off somewhere else.

"FOOD!" Nico comes barging out of the backdoor with a platter in his hand and a huge smile on his face. Dumbass interrupted. Z is behind him, he holds the door for Haley, who is holding a platter of food. Damn that stuff smells good. Nico puts down his plates and sits next to Kid, Z sits next to his friend and Haley puts down her platter from behind the counter. One plate has what looks like…ew, is that a pile of _raw_ _fish_? Haley gives that to Nico; he looks like she just gave him a freaking thousand-dollar bill.

"Thanks Hale!" he yells. Why nobody is staring at us I don't understand. Haley takes the other plate and gives it to Z, who just nods. His plate has a huge hoagie (A.N: WOO HOAGIE!) on it.

"I didn't know what you two would like, so are these okay?" Haley takes the other plates from the second platter and gives them to me and Kid. The one I get has a cheeseburger with fries on it. Holy Death, it smells _awesome_! I'm almost gonna start drooling. Kid's plate has a huge fancy salad on it, but he looks damn happy with that (A.N: I just guessed at their food preferences, I don't think it's ever been said what they like, or it has and I'm just being forgetful, but I honestly doubt it).

"And for drinks, is cola okay?" she gives out glasses and takes a pitcher from one of the platters and pours the soda in the glasses. "I'm no good at mixing drinks."

"But you're _really_ good at mixing potions." Nico has fish stuffed in his mouth. Haley blushes a little at him.

"Where's your food?" Z asks her before taking a bite of out his own food.

"Right here." she flicks her wrist and a small bowl of soup appears in her hand. "I'm fine just with this. What are you two waiting for, eat up!" she tells me and Kid. Kid tries his first. The look on his face tells me it's good; I try my food. Holy shit, that's frikin' epic!

"That's damn good." I say.

"It's Haley's food, why wouldn't it be good?" Nico says, Z nods.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Haley smiles.

It's been a while, Haley's gone over what she plans on doing and she told us about some of the others who are a part of her 'army', as Nico keeps calling it.

"Z and Nico will come get you two later tomorrow, is that alright?" Haley says. She's completely honest in her opinions, so I completely trust her.

"Don't you need our addresses?" I ask.

"There's no need. Z can sense souls very well, and Nico's five senses are very advanced. Hopefully then we can get proper introductions out of the way. Have a good night Soul and Kid." She waves as Kid and I leave.

"They're weird." Kid says.

"Can't argue there." I laugh. Thinking back, we were interrupted. I was gonna make a move on Kid. I wonder… "You wanna sleep over?" I probably sound pushy.

"…alright." he says. Alright indeed, Kiddo-kun. (A.N: my embarrassing attempts at being cool *facepalm*)

~xoxOxox~

_How was this one? Tell me what you think in the comments, or shoot me a PM! I love reading them, and I'll answer whatever questions you might have _:]

_Well, next chapter will be rated M, that's all I'm saying. Once it's posted the rating will change. This is so weird, I've written yaoi before, but this is freaking FULL ON yaoi. It's like…chocolate. You absolutely love it, and you kinda want to share it with someone but you know, but they'll try to steal it for themselves and if you dare tell your mom you'll be grounded and she'll steal it…maybe… I have no idea what just happened _._.

_Anyways, thanks for reading! See you next chapter!_

~Kris Maria -^w^-


	4. Late night

_Uh, hi everyone! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, a LOT of stuff has been going on and I honestly kinda forgot about this *gets shot*. I'm sorry! It won't happen again (hopefully)._

_Soo, this is the long-awaited M-rated chapter. During some point in this I will die. Over the time I wasn't working on this I did some more 'research' (MEANING READ MORE YAOI), and I think I've got this down. Now it's time to write and see if it's good or not! Tell me in the reviews what you think. _:]

_Here's the disclaimer! I don't own Soul Eater or its characters, just the O.C's are mine. Enjoy~_

_You sick, sick sons of (*gets shot again*)_

~xoxOxox~

_**Kid's POV:**_

I'm sure it's fine if I stay over Soul's place for one more night. I've been meaning to get out more, and what's wrong with taking a little break? Liz and Patty are my partners and they might as well also be my best friends, but a break every now and then is good, isn't it? Especially since they're both girls and I'm just one boy. It gets a bit hard to handle. And plus, Soul offered.

Those guys back at Koko's bar were so strange. When I tried to get a look at Haley's soul, I didn't see all of it. She did say she was a witch and that she had her soul protect on, but still. Her soul was a dark blue, the same color of her eyes, it had her horns and shy eyes, but the soul protect must've put a restriction on it because all I could do was view it, I couldn't see its power. The next one, Nico, he must be mental, or just too high to think straight. His soul was a gold/green color and it had cat ears and a fang hanging out of the mouth. It had an unusually calm energy to it; it was weird calm, kind of awkward, and happily immersed in the world around him like a child. Z was annoying. He hardly said a word, and when he did talk he was so dismissive. His soul was a dull blue with piercing eyes a brighter shade of blue and shark teeth, it reminded me of that scowl Soul would normally have on his face, but with Z it was just bad. He blocked me out when I tried to tap into his soul's power, I tried again and it glared at me as if to say, "Don't" and I got blocked again.

Soul has been kind of weird too. Maybe it's me, but it seems like he wants something… I must be imagining it. If Soul wanted something, he probably would've said so by now, right? Just looking at his face I can tell there's something off… is he smiling? That was slight, but I think he just smiled, but at what? He glances back at me and I look away. Was I staring at him?

"What's up Kid?" he asks me. I jump.

"Um, nothing. It's just…" why am _I _nervous?

"Just what?" He's giving me a weird look.

"You look like you've been wanting something." Now he looks nervous.

"I haven't been wanting anything, Kid." He recovered quickly there.

"No?" Why is he lying?

"You're imagining it." No, I'm not. I look at his soul; he's giving off a nervous energy. He is hiding something.

"Guess so." I sigh. What does he not want me to know?

Once we're back at his apartment I slump on the couch. It's been a long day, and a lot of crazy happened, I'm glad it's all over.

"You okay there?" Soul hovers over me.

"It's just been a long day."

I've finished getting ready for bed. I'm glad Soul let me sleep over again, I just felt it like I guess, I don't know why. Soul's sitting on his bed reading a book. I guess Maka rubbed off on him a bit.

"Hey," I call him. His gaze falls on me. What kind of look is _that_? He looks like he wants something again. He takes a deep breath and places the book on the desk by his bed. (A.N: it's gonna get awkward from here. For me, at least. The only yaoi I've read is in manga form, not fan fiction like this. Honestly, what other M-rated yaois do you guys know that are fictions like this? Anyways, you have been warned. Read with caution.)

"Kid, do you remember?" he gets up and walks over to me.

"Remember what?" what is he talking about?

"Last night." I feel my face burn up. Why would he bring up _that_? He wraps his arms around me. "That was mistake." He whispers in my ear.

"W-what are you…?" He pushes me down on his bed.

"Tonight it isn't." His face is inches away from mine as he feels under the shirt he gave me to sleep in. What is he trying to do? A better question is, why? If he's doing what I think he is then, _why am I accepting it_?

"S-Soul, stop…! We…can't…" I feel weak; all my energy is draining away. Him touching down _there_ is making it worse. It's hard to hold my voice back, and it's keeping me from telling him to stop. It's wrong for two boys to do this sort of thing together!

"Can't what?" He's smiling down at me. He pinches my chest, and I can't help my voice. "What was that, Kid?" he almost laughs.

"Why are you…" he stops for second to take his shirt off giving me a second to catch my breath. What is that look he keeps giving me?

"It's not wrong to do this kind of thing…" he leans close to my ear and whispers, "…with someone you like." Did he just say that? I-I don't get it. My body is burning up.

"What?" he kisses me then. He's…he's really gonna do it again? I can't just _let_ him, I don't want this!

…right? If I don't then why am I letting him? His body heat rolling onto my cool skin is giving me shivers. I feel myself trembling in his arms as his warm hands move up and down my body. He rubs and pinches my chest, and does the same down _there._ And I'm just giving myself to him. I won't lie, it feels good, but we shouldn't be doing this!

"S-soul…" he's almost taken my pants off with the only thing separating his hand from _it_ is my underwear. I can't hold my voice back no matter how hard I try to.

"Let's stop talking." His hot breath sends shivers from my ear down my whole body. His hand goes down my underwear and he…

"Ah…" there's no way I can hold my voice back now. I keep moving; am I trying to pull away? I don't even know… Soul is moving too, but not away. His hand… Oh, god his _hand_… Tears are forming in my eyes with his hand movements. I can't hold them back, my voice too. My body keeps tensing up, down where he's touching especially. I feel it building up; it's getting hard to move. I let out a moan as all the build-up comes out. I look down at myself, _geez_ that's a lot. Soul pulls me closer and his hand goes further back and his sticks his finger in me. "S-Soul, don't!" I try to push him away but I don't have the strength.

"Why? It feels good doesn't it?" his voice is quiet as he gazes into my eyes. Our noses are touching and the hot breath parting from his lips lands onto my gasping mouth.

"Of course, b-but…nn…" I can barely speak. I hear a slight chuckle as his lips brush against mine.

"Are you ready?" I look back up at him. What does he mean 'ready'? He pulls me closer and takes his fingers out. Something else goes in. It's not any of his fingers, and it _hurts_. I moan as he wraps his arms around me. "Hold onto me, Kid." He's straining his voice. I lift my heavy arms, my hands are trembling, and I do as he says. He thrusts it, and… I'm crying out as he lunges into me. It hurts but, I don't want it to stop. The tears in my eyes run down as he goes deeper. It's building up again, much faster this time.

"C-can't…I can't…" I gasp. The tears are blurring my vision but I see Soul perfectly.

"Hold it." But I can't! I…it's coming out. My insides heat up as something else comes out down there too. I close my eyes as he kisses me again. Is he feeling pleasure too? I wonder… It feels good… It's hard to move but I don't want to. It's fine just like this. I feel throbbing down there as he pushes again. I gasp again; I can't hold my voice back anymore as he starts again. I can't hold on…the tears blur my vision and it gets darker…

_**Soul's POV:**_

What's wrong with me? I actually did it last night, or, I forced Kid to, rather… _Did_ I force him? He didn't resist, so I took it as an invitation. Last night was _amazing_, like something out of a dream. I would've never imagined it would actually happen, but it did. I glance into my bedroom from the couch, Kid is still sleeping in there. He passed out while I was on him…I guess I was too rough on him. I tried to wake him up when I got up but he wouldn't move. I already grabbed something to eat, I'm gonna take a shower.

Feeling the hot water roll down my skin is refreshing. It got dirty last night, I can't imagine Kid's not gonna want a shower too. Will he yell at me? He might, he did _try_ to pull away a little. I don't want to make him mad. I wanna see that smile he has every day, the one that he keeps hidden. It sucks enough that I can't tell him how I really feel, although now he should have a pretty good idea. But that's not the same as saying it.

I've gotten dressed. I noticed a mark on my shoulder where Kid was holding onto me last night. He must have a lot more than me. I got back out to the living room and I see Kid sitting on the couch. His hair is sticking up in some places. He looks back at me and our eyes meet. His face turns red for a second and he looks away again.

"Do you mind if I borrow your clothes again?" he asks. His voice is hoarse.

"Yeah, go ahead." I tell him. "If you want a shower you can get one now."

"Thanks Soul." He gets up and brushes past me, but I grab his arm before he closes the door.

"Kid…about last night…" he glances back at me but doesn't look at me. I notice a few marks on his neck. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He crosses his arms against his chest and stares downwards. "Don't worry about it, Soul." He croaks out. Really? I feel relieved to hear that, I'm so glad he doesn't hate me.

~xoxOxox~

_I've decided to cut it off here cause I'm not gonna have you all waiting any longer. I'm gonna be honest here, I got sooo flustered while writing that scene, really. I think I did a pretty good job with it, but what do you guys think? Shoot me a review! Thanks for reading, and chapter five will be up as soon as possible. _:]

~Kris Maria -^w^-


	5. Weirdos

_Hello again, people! That little alert last chapter was simply a scare, my apologies! However, I would like to point out to that specific reader who said I should take this story off this site…_

_First this is rated M, not MA. I know because not only did I avoid certain words but after extensive research, what I wrote is completely fine for its rating. You say you've read yaoi fictions so you should know mine is not the worst out there._

_Second, the author notes between the lines of the actual story are something I really need to try and stop, I agree with you there. However I tend to be (VERY) forgetful, that's the prime reason for those notes. I am doing my best to iron that out but other than that this story is fine. And it's not going anywhere._

_Although it's also (EXTREMELY) possible that I misinterpreted what you said, in which case my apologies for calling you out like this. And if that is the case, that whole scare was completely uncalled for and I accidently worried everyone. Sorry! I'm trying to be careful here._

_On that note, I don't own Soul Eater. Enjoy the chapter!_

~xoxOxox~

_**Kid's POV:**_

Where the hell did all these _marks_ come from? I must have at least three on my neck alone, what the hell! And they're completely asymmetrical, of course. I think I have an idea…oh. Oh _shit_. My face is turning red again. O-okay, never mind that! I'll just, get in the shower, ha ha ha…

What happened must've been a mistake or something. You don't do that kind of thing unless you have a girlfriend and you love her, right? That's what I believe. I throw my head back and let the hot water run down my skin. I _need_ to calm down. When I saw Soul earlier I thought I was going to burn up again. Honestly…I don't think I really _hated_ what happened last night, I was just caught off guard. Oh course, if he thinks he's gonna try it again he has another thing coming. I don't know what to make of it. Really, why did Soul do that? It just doesn't make any sense. He's always been my friend, but…dammit, I can't think about it now. I need to get myself together and get ready before the _weirdos_ come by.

I think I'm ready. Once I got out of the shower I counted a lot more 'marks'. Can't do anything about them unfortunately, I just hope no one notices them. And maybe covering them up will take my mind off them? The clothes Soul gave me are a black shirt with white sleeves and gray jeans like the ones he gave me yesterday. He said he had two pairs and that I could have this one. He also gave me back the black hoodie I was wearing yesterday. I _guess_ I can wear it again? I grab it and leave the bathroom. Soul's sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You want some coffee?" he turns around to face me. He's acting like it never freaking happened! What the hell, how can he be so cool about it! I can't look in his eyes without remembering last night.

"Yeah, sure." I avoid his gaze. My throat is sore! That's not the only thing that hurts, though…

"Hey, you know when those guys are coming here?" he calls from the kitchen.

"She said 'later'." He comes back with the coffee. "Are we really going to listen to them?" I ask him.

"It's not like we have a choice. Plus, I'm interested in seein' what goin' on there, aren't you?" I shrug at that. Sure, I'm interested. But I don't _trust_ them. Who just outright _tells_ someone they're a witch? And her 'helpers' are _mental_.

…what's that noise?

"Do you hear that?" I ask him. It sounds like someone is scratching the wood.

"Hear what?" I get up from the couch and press my ear against the front door. Something is scratching at the door outside. I pull the door open and a small orange cat with what looks like a gray sock covering its ears is sitting in the doorway. It walks in after rubbing its head against my leg and jumps on top the coffee table. "A cat?" Soul just looks at it.

"Excuse us," a voice calls out from behind me. It's Z. Wait, how did he get here! He leans in the doorway. "We should be leaving soon." He says. The cat hisses at him and jumps into Soul's lap. "Nico," he slaps his forehead and sighs.

"I wanna rest a little, is that a problem?" the cat yells at him. What the hell?

"You can rest when we get back, now get up 'cause we gotta go." Z yells back. The cat jumps off Soul's lap and flashes into green smoke turning into Nico. He has dark circles under his eyes.

"Dammit," Nico holds his head in his hand. "It's too friggin' early for this bullshit."

"Don't mind him, he just woke up." Z turns to follow his partner out the doorway. "You two coming?" Okay. Rush us out the building, why don't you. Geez, what's their problem!

_**Soul's POV:**_

Those two came earlier than I expected them to. It's weird that Nico is a cat like Blair is. He must hide his ears under that beanie. Can he use magic? Ah, I guess it doesn't really matter that much. He might be a cat but at least he doesn't try to molest me. He's walking ahead of all of us with his jacket zipped up and his hands in his pockets, every now and then you see his hat twitch up and he looks around like something is bothering him. God he's weird. Z said he just woke up and yesterday he mentioned Nico smokes… They're just weird, that's it.

Kid's not avoiding me thankfully. I know what I did was bad, but it's not like he did anything to stop it. In fact, I think he _helped_ it. Ah…I shouldn't be thinking about that now, I gotta focus. We're going to a place full of even more weirdos, I _should_ be on my toes here. What if those guys are worse than these ones? I look straight ahead and follow Nico and Z with Kid walking beside me.

What was that? I think I just saw Nico do something… what _was_ that? I glance at Kid and see he noticed it as well, and Z is looking behind Nico. He meets my eyes and smirks. He starts slowing down a little and we all stop around him.

"What?" Nico glares at him.

Z stays quiet and his eyes suddenly widen. "DOG!" he screams. Nico screams with him and…his tail was in his jeans? A long tail the same color as his hair just fluffed out of the back of his jeans and his hat just flew off revealing his cat ears lying back. His eyes are glowing and he starts hissing and growling. He then calms down as he sees Z laughing his ass off.

"You bastard! What the hell's your problem!" he yells at him. Z is holding his sides and he won't stop laughing. I think this is the first time he's had an actual smile on his face. At least from when Kid and I met him yesterday.

"Oh calm down, a dog won't kill you!" That smile on Z's face just looks weird. Nico crosses his arms and looks the other way. He's blushing.

"Yes it will…" now he's pouting. Now I feel like I'm intruding on some kind of moment. God, these people…

"Um, hey. The bar's right up the street, can Soul and I go or do we have to watch this?" Kid speaks up. Hey, I kinda wanna watch this.

Z's laughter dies down and he shoos us away with his usual scowl, "Yeah, go on ahead." O-kay then, asshole.

"Hey c'mon," I call Kid over.

The bar looks the same as ever, but now there's an odd energy to it. Like how the scent inside the bar changed from the times when Koko was tending to when Haley was, but outside. The sign on the door is flipped to closed, so can we go in?

"Do we need a key?" Kid asks.

"Dunno. Let's try it first." I push the door, it's open. I look at Kid who nods to me. "Alright, let's go."

Inside the bar it's stuffy. It's hard to breathe, actually. It's dark but I can see all the chairs stacked up on the tables from the light coming in from the windows. The doors leading to the back look locked. Going back there and trying to open them proves they are.

"Here we need a key," I say. "Unless you wanna try breaking the lock?"

"Let's not. There has to be something around here, let's look around first before we think about breaking things." Kid starts searching behind the counter. Hey, I could very easily break the lock and save us a lot of time. Guess not, though. I join him behind the counter and start looking.

We've got six keys. None of them are labeled and each of them has their own little designed handles. "So we just test what one fits?" I ask Kid.

"Yes, I think so. Seems to be the only thing we can do at the moment." Kid tests each of the keys in the lock. The fourth one is the one that fits; its handle is the outline of a bottle and swirls inside the shape. He unlocks the door and fits the keys in the pockets of his jeans, putting three keys in both the left and right pocket. I stop myself from laughing, that's just like Kid. He notices me and I avert his eyes. "What? You never know, we could need these." Well at least that's all he noticed.

"Are we going in?" I ask him putting my hand on the door. We've only been in here once but before that I remember seeing this place looked like a kitchen. Then when we came in here it looked like a small study, like what Maka's done to her bedroom. What's it going to look like now? But that's beside the point, I'm nervous. Should we have waited for the weird guys? What if something bad happens and Kid and I can't handle it ourselves? We've never practiced fighting before, and I know if Kid doesn't have two identical weapons he'll pass out. Kid nods to me. Alright…

I push the door open to what looks to be a break room. Inside are two large couches sandwiching a long coffee table and hanging on the back wall is a large flat screen television. Lying on the couch is a girl with a comic book covering her face. She's wearing a white tank top with realistic black cartoon bat designs going up the side, dark-colored torn up skinny jeans, and spiked combat boots. She's passed out snoring…should we wake her up?

"Misty-chan~!" someone calls from a different door. The girl turns over making the comic book she was reading fall to the floor. That reveals she has short and curly light orange hair and a metal stud as a nose ring. The other door slams open and a short girl with wavy golden blond hair yells, "Misty! Wake up!" This girl looks young. Her long hair is pulled up in a clip and its hanging down to her lower back. She has big brown eyes, freckles, and tons of ear piercings. She's wearing a black pullover hoodie that looks way too big for her with graffiti designs on the chest and a red tutu skirt with black hi top sneakers. She looks up at us, blankly staring. She then says, "Who are you guys?"

"Shut up already, Beena." The girl on the couch, Misty I'm guessing, moans as she gets up. Her eyes open to reveal a deep blue color. She goes over to the other girl, Beena, and they talk for a second before Misty turns around towards me and Kid. She crosses her arms "So you guys are Kid and Soul, then?" she asks.

"Um, yes we are." Kid says. "We were told to come inside." He seems calm. That's good, he sounds like he's doing better than I expected.

"Meaning Nico and Z are still outside?" she looks sort of angry.

"Yeah." I say. "I don't know what they're doing but they told us to just go ahead." Why does she look pissed off? Does she not like them? They're kind of annoying but there's no reason to not like them so much, I think. She brushes past me in a huff and leaves. What's her problem?

"Oh, don't worry! She's always that way when it comes to them." Beena says drawing my attention.

"Do they not like each other?" I ask.

"Well~" she starts pacing the back of the room. "It's not that Nico-tan and Misty-chan _don't like_ each other…it's more that they constantly _look out_ for each other." She stops in the middle, "So much so that they annoy the crap out of each other." She grins. Okay, you're weird. "Oh! I'm Sabrina Rabbit. I forgot that, sorry."

"Soul Eater." I say.

"I'm Death the Kid." Kid says.

"And the ginger bitch you just saw was my best friend, Mistrill Chaser." Chaser? Wait a second, is that just a coincidence?

"I don't _give_ a shit, dummy! You shouldn't be smoking in the first place!" Mistrill comes back in the door holding Nico by his cat ears.

"Geez, dammit! I'm sorry sis, now lemme go it hurts!" Nico has tear bubbles in his eyes. I thought so. Same last name, they even look alike in some ways. Z follows behind them inside and locks the door behind him.

"Hey Sabrina," Z says, looking as passive as ever.

"Hi~!" she greets him back happily.

"Well, party's all here." Z says. "Now all we've gotta do is wait for Haley and we can get this whole thing started." Well that's good, but what the hell is with all these weird people! I'm freaking surrounded, I swear! How does Kid even feel about all this? I can't imagine he's _not_ having some sort of mental breakdown. He's sticking close to me, I stay close to him. If we haven't already gotten ourselves wrapped up in something bizarre, now I'm _positive_ we've done _just that_.

~xoxOxox~

_AND HERE IT FINALLY IS! Look, I'm really sorry for those of you that have been waiting for this. I hit a wall, I thought about taking this off the site MANY times, and then school came up all like "YOOO YOU HAVE A FANFICTION, HAHA THAT'S FUNNY LETS GIVE YOU SOME RANDOM TESTS QUIZZES AND COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR PROJECTS AT THE END OF THE FREAKIN' YEAR HAHAHAHA" I am exaggerating, of course. But that's what it felt like. _:[

_Well school is pretty much out of the way now since I'm on summer vacation the 14__th__, this Friday. Because of THAT I can focus much more on fan fiction, original comics, and fan art and all that good crap. If you wannt more information on that I suggest you guys go to my OTHER story "Magical Sciences" because I go more in depth on it all there in the intro of the latest chapter, chapter 4._

_Anyways, that is IT for this chapter. Yes, this story will continue to be here. All I was simply doing is being as careful as I could and I realized I am not that bad, so because of that this will continue to be here. Some of you will be pleased, some of you will be pissed, I don't know! Tell me in the reviews or shoot me a PM what you think, I love reading them. Have a good day, everyone! Until chapter 5!_

~Kris Maria -^w^-


End file.
